


appearances: take one

by The Sneak (AloryShannon)



Series: Welcome to the Akatsuki Public Library, how may we help you to die--I mean, today? [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-08
Updated: 2008-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloryShannon/pseuds/The%20Sneak





	appearances: take one

Sasori is deceptively young-looking: he is constantly mistaken for a teenager, or even a prepubescent kid on occasion. Library patrons are invariably taken aback to find what looks to be a fastidiously-dressed young boy sitting at the Reference desk, with a nametag declaring him not only a staff member, but the Head Reference Librarian.

Deidara is well aware that his coworker’s childlike appearance is deceptive, and although Sasori has claimed to be in his early thirties, Deidara is sure that really he’s a lot older than that.

He acts too much like a crotchety old man to be a day under fifty, and they have plastic surgery and about eighty different kinds of facial creams these days to hide stuff like that, yeah?

Deidara decides that if he ever gets the chance, he will go through his danna’s medicine cabinet, because if you _really_ want to get to know someone, you don’t go through their wallet or rifle through their pockets, you look through their medicine cabinet--people always hide all their biggest secrets there. 

* * *

  
Deidara tends to look somewhat older than he really is, at least when his hair is tied back and he’s wearing his glasses, though there’s a sort of agelessness about him that makes it nearly impossible to make a truly definitive guess as to how old he really is. He could be anywhere from fifteen to thirty, something that Sasori finds somewhat irksome (as he himself couldn’t look a day over sixteen if he tried).

It is not difficult to remember that the Deidara is younger of the two, however, especially when they are seen working together side by side (which happens all too often for the diminutive redhead’s liking, and not quite often enough for the lanky blonde); Deidara is all energy, fidgety hands and darting eyes and quick grins, while Sasori is calm and collected, his movement for the most part limited to blinking, breathing, and the rapid dash of his graceful, slender fingers across the keyboard before him.

Sasori has spent more than one afternoon idly pondering what sort of medication he could slip into Deidara’s coffee that might make the blonde somewhat more sedate, though he has yet to actually attempt to carry out any such plan.

This would probably change, though, if he knew that Deidara, not Tobi, is the one responsible for all the little “surprises” that have been placed in his locker on a near-weekly basis--anything from vacation pamphlets to frosted heart-shaped cookies to live beetles.

* * *

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com)


End file.
